Werewolf
(human form) (wolf form) |spawn=Light level of 7 or less and 1×2 space anywhere but transparent blocks (half blocks, glass, TNT etc). |multiplevers = See History |damag=Easy: Normal: Hard: |drops=See Drops |exp=5 |entityid=werewolf |sounds='Idle' Human form hurt Human form death Transform Werewolf hurt Werewolf death }} Werewolves are neutral mobs that have the ability to shape-shift. Spawning Werewolves naturally spawn on top of solid blocks in the Overworld in light levels of 7 or less. 'Appearance' In human form, werewolves use one of four different skins that use a model that replicates the stance of the player. These skins come with either black, brown, white or red hair. The color of their hair will determine what color werewolf they will turn into. In wolf form, werewolves will be either white, black, brown, or have a fiery red texture similar to that of a nightmare's coat. Drops Werewolves in human form drop: *0–2 *0–2 *0–2 *0–2 *0–2 Werewolves in wolf form drop: *0–2 *0–2 *0–2 *0–2 *0–2 *0–2 *0–2 *0–2 *0–2 *0–2 *0–2 These drops can be increased with the Looting enchantment. Werewolves also drop 5 experience when killed by a player or tamed wolf, regardless of the werewolf's form. Behavior In human form, werewolves wander around aimlessly and do not react to being hit. If you hit a werewolf in its human form, or when it transforms, it will shout in pain or complain about being hurt. 'Transformation' A werewolf has two forms: a human and wolf form. They take their passive human form during the day. At night, they take on their hostile wolf form. When night comes, a werewolf in human form will begin its transformation, and it becomes hostile. Werewolves in wolf form will howl and growl occasionally. They will become aggressive towards the player within a 16 block radius. The wolf form may sometimes stand upright, but they can run on all fours for extra speed when in pursuit of a player. Using a bow against a werewolf will not kill them (unless they have at least health, due to their resistance to most weapons. Any other weapons, including fists and tools, have a very small damage value and a minuscule knockback effect when hitting it in wolf form, but in human form they are harmless and can be killed easily. The werewolf's only weakness whilst in wolf form is the Silver Sword. When the sun rises, the werewolf will revert back into its usual human form again, instead of catching fire like other hostile mobs. 'Combat' Werewolves have health points, and are resistant to all weapons except for silver swords. All other weapons, including axes, swords and bows, will only deal damage, regardless of their enchantments. When a werewolf spots the player, its speed will increase to about that of the player's walking speed. Occasionally, the werewolf will hunch down on all fours and their speed will increase significantly. Like spiders, they will occasionally pounce at the player when in close proximity. Fire werewolves can set the player on fire for a few seconds after being touched by one. History Trivia *In the textures folder, the human form werewolves are called "weredude", "wereoldie" "werehuman" and "werewoman". *Werewolves are the only mobs that take extra damage from a weapon, that being the silver sword. *While in their human form, werewolves have the same hit box as the player. *Iron golems will attack werewolves regardless of their form, even if they are in human form. Gallery Human_Werewolf.png|A werewolf in its human form. Werewolf-thumb.jpg|The old werewolf model. New werewolf.png|The new werewolf model. Werewolf attacking.png|A werewolf chasing the player. Werewolf at night.png|A werewolf at night in its wolf form. Werewolf.png|The four types of werewolves. Iron golem attacking human.png|An iron golem attacking a werewolf in its human form. Category:Entity Category:Neutral mobs